Retribution
by Saholia
Summary: Written for Dokuga's community challenge. There will be continuations. Sesshomaru needs retribution after Kagome's thievery. Naughty!
1. Chapter 1

**Stolen Kiss by Sholia [Drabble #06]**

**Title: **Stolen Kiss

**Author: **Saholia

**Theme: **Weekly Perfection #06: Lure

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Fluffiness. Innuendo Suggestiveness.

**Word Count: **300

**Cannon/AU:** AU

**Summery**: Sesshomaru's lured to steal a kiss...

* * *

"Hello, Sesshomaru," Kagome greeted as she opened the door.

Sesshomaru smiled warmly at her—the one only for her. He handed her pure white roses, his hand caressing her fingers 'accidentally.' Her soft blush made his breath catch in his throat—he lowered his eyes until they landed on lush pink lips. Lips that called to him, begged for his touch. Their lure was so strong he could only obey.

Before he could lean down, she turned to place the roses in water. Stepping outside, she closed the door, oblivious.

Kagome turned and smiled at him, "Shall we go?"

Sesshomaru nodded, his eyes still glued on her delectable lips. His mouth watered at

the simple thought of pulling them in his mouth and suckling...One way or another—he would have that kiss, if it were the last thing he'd do!

_Hmmm....but how_, he wondered. He was no thief—but he wouldn't mind for her. His eyes brightened with a gleam all their own, as his lips tilted up in a secretive smile.

As they drove to the restaurant, all Sesshomaru thought about was stealing that wondrous kiss. Those plushy lips lured his eyes every time she spoke or smiled. Just looking at them made his pants tighter!

Arriving, he walked around the car and opened the door for Kagome. As she stepped out of the car, he leaned down to steal that long awaited kiss—only to have her head rammed into his shin.

"Oh my gosh Sesshomaru, are you alright?" Kagome asked concerned.

He nodded slowly, rubbing his nose with his finger.

"Sesshomaru?" he heard Kagome say.

The moment he turned to see her, he was shocked to have her lips pressed against his. When she pulled away, she smiled mischievously....Sesshomaru wasn't the only little thief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Whispered Kisses

**Theme: **Weekly Perfection #07: Whisper

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Fluffiness. Innuendo Suggestiveness.

**Word Count: **200

**Cannon/AU:** AU

**Summery:** Continuation of *Stolen Kiss*

* * *

"I really enjoyed dinner tonight, Sesshomaru," Kagome said as she stopped before her front door. She fidgeted with her keys, feeling shy all of a sudden. Sesshomaru stood next to her, invading most of the space in the porch. She peeked up at him through thick black lashes, and smiled sweetly when he looked down at her.

"I'm glad," his voice came out a whisper, his body aching for her.

Sesshomaru felt adrenaline pump through his system and scourge his veins. He smiled down at her, a bright mischievously light dancing in his honeyed eyes. She'd stolen a kiss tonight, and he would have his retribution. Her lingering and shy kiss had awakened passion within him and made his blood boil for her...and only her. Again, he thought of a way to take initiative...

Kagome finally stuck her key and opened her door, taking a deep breath. Turning towards him she smiled shyly and leaned into him, kissing him. Her voice husky, she whispered in against his lips, "Would you like to come in?" Sesshomaru was indeed surprise of her initiative....again.

A playful smile tugged at the tips of Sesshomaru's lips, _yes, retribution was going to be sweet. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Unexpected Surprise

**Author: **Saholia

**Theme: **Weekly Perfection #08: Floor

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Fluffiness. Innuendo Suggestiveness.

**Word Count: **100

**Cannon/AU:** AU

**Summery**: Sesshomaru unexpectedly surprises Kagome...**continuation of Stolen kiss and Whispered Kisses**

* * *

A/N: I know you guys want longer chapters, but I have to follow dokuga community's word count rules. For this one it was strictly 100 words, no less no more. Sorry! I'll try and make the next one longer!

...

...

How had it happened? Sesshomaru laid sprawled on the couch, scrutinizing the ceiling. One moment he'd been ready to say goodbye, the next Kagome had invited him in and dragged him inside before he answered.

He turned and saw her next to him on the couch, tucked under one arm. He grinned wide remembering how she'd dragged him to the floor, kissing him. He'd paid the janitor to sneak into her apartment and hide his gift for him. He hadn't expected it wold make her so happy.

Who knew a small fat puppy would scare her so much she'd faint?


End file.
